gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Street Smarts
"Think you're a good judge of people? (insert clip) Think you know who's smart and who's not? (insert clip) This is Street Smarts, the comedy game show where contestants show how smart they are, by predicting how dumb other people can be. (STREEEET SMARTS!) Think you've got 'em? Find out now!" Street Smarts was a game show featuring two contestants trying to win cash by guessing how three street people answered a series of questions. Gameplay Two in-studio contestants compete in a game where they faced three on-the-street players for cash. To start, the three street savants were introduced with a brief interview. Round 1: Who Knew It? In this round, the contestants tried to guess which of the street savants gave the correct answer to a question. Three questions were played in this round, and each correct answer was worth $100. Wki.jpg|Who knew it? Round 2: Who Blew It? In this round, the contestants tried to guess which of two of the street savants gave an incorrect answer to a question. Again, three questions were played this round, but in this round, each correct answer was worth $200. In addition, there was also a "Dunce Cap" placed in between the studio players. When a question was asked, and if either player thought that his/her opponent didn't know the answer, he/she had to then hit the buzzer and place the dunce cap on his/her opponent's head. The "dunced" player was then forced to answer the question himself/herself. If the "dunced" player answered wrong, the challenger won the $200 and the "dunced" player continued to wear the dunce cap. However, if the "dunced" player was correct, he/she won the $200 for himself/herself, and the challenger became the dunce. Who Blew it.JPG|Who Blew it? Street Smarts Dunce Cap.JPG|This is why a Dunce Cap is used on this game show. Round 3: Pick Your Pony/Brain In this round called "Pick Your Pony" ("Pick Your Brain" in the last two seasons), each contestant picked which of the three street savants to play with for the entire round. The contestants took turns predicting whether the street people they chose answered right or wrong on each of the three questions. Each correct prediction was worth $300. The "Dunce Cap" was back in play in this round except that its value was upped to $300 as well. Dom dom.jpg|Time to Pick Your Pony! (first three seasons) pick your brain.JPG|Time to Pick Your Brain! (last two seasons) Street Smarts Dunce Cap.JPG|Again, this is why a Dunce Cap is used on this game show. Final Round: The Wager of Death The final round was called The Wager of Death because the studio contestants now wagered any or all of their current dollar total on any one of the three street people. To start, the final question was asked before the break, after that, that's when the contestants made their bets, chose their street player, and predicted whether the street person chosen answered the question right or wrong. A correct prediction added the wager, but an incorrect prediction deducted the wager. The player with the most money at the end of this round won the game. NOTE: The unused clips from this round would be shown during the first portion of the closing credits. Wager of Death.JPG|The WAGER OF DEATH. Like Final Jeopardy! here. Ties If both players risked it all and predicted wrong, they both finished with zero and lost the game. But if the game ended in a tie with more than zero, a final tie-breaker question was asked to both the studio contestants. The first player to buzz-in with a correct answer won the game, but if that player buzzed in and was incorrect, the opponent automatically won the game. That's why when a player buzzed in, he/she had the option to either answer the question him/herself or pass the question to his/her opponent. In celebrity games, if the celebrity contestants were tied, the cash they both won went to both their favorite charities. ---- The winner of the game got to keep the cash. The theoretical maximum win on Street Smarts was $4,600, this required getting all questions right, an all-in bet on the "Wager of Death," and winning both "Dunces." Contestant Setting During the first season, studio contestants sat in chairs with their scoreboards as TV monitors next to them. They held rolling devices for the street people's names, right/wrong paddles for Round 3 and writable flip cards for the Wager of Death. In the next four seasons, the contestants stood behind a large podium. Behind the podium were lock in buttons used to choose a street player, select right or wrong and reveal how they did on The Wager of Death. Their TV monitors in front of them showed the selections of the street players, right and/or wrong displays, and the wager, in addition to being scoreboards. Revenge Shows On special shows called "Revenge Week" shows, the contestants playing those shows were all past street players trying to win money for themselves. $100,000 Street Smarts Tournament In the final season of the show, winners of each day's game had a choice to make. The winning contestants could either keep all the cash they won that day or risk the money and play for a chance at $100,000. Street Smarts Interactive GSN once had an Interactive game where you were allowed to play along while watching the reruns of the show at their website. I23_C.jpg I23_D.jpg team_streetsmarts.jpg Pictures Street.jpg|The Set vlcsnap-2013-09-22-17h17m32s101.png vlcsnap-2013-09-22-17h17m13s150.png Shavon.jpg Dana.jpg Lisandro.jpg International versions *A short-lived French-Candian version of the show hosted by Patrice L'Ecuyer called Les Beaux Parleurs (The Talkers) aired on Radio-Canada from 2001-2002. *A German version of the show called Strassen Stars (Road Stars) hosted by Roberto Cappelluti has aired on hr-fernsehen (or hr-tv) since 2004. *A short-lived British version hosted by Daisy Donovan called Does Doug Know? aired on Channel 4 in 2002. Music Alan Ett & Scott Liggett Similar Shows Snap Decision Face Value Links Official Website (via Internet Archive) Rules for Street Smarts Street Smarts Rules @ loogslair.net Sports Smarts featuring wrestlers Chyna & Dallas as contestants YouTube Videos A Season 5 episode with Randa vs. Kina *Part 1 *Part 2 Wild Contestant Brad Contestant John finished with $1 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Observation Category:Gambling Category:Comedy Category:Syndicated shows Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:2000 premieres Category:2005 endings Category:Long-Running Category:Primetime shows